Finding My Escape
by WafflesandUnicorn
Summary: Okay so I truly suck at summaries and I honestly don't have one for this story. To see what this story is about your going to have to click on it and find out. But I will say one thing... nah I'll just torture you and let you find out yourself. Third genre: humor. Well that is if your sense of humor is as sick and twisted as mine. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HOA! (unfortunately)
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie **

I'd been at the school a total of four days and I'd already heard a lot more rumors than expected. The weird thing is they were all about the same person: a girl named Patricia Williamson. I didn't know who she was or what she looked like, but apparently she was super ugly and a real slut. That being said she's probably the most awful human being in the world and a girl I didn't ever want to meet.

I stood at my locker gathering my things for my last class of the day when I saw a girl turn the corner. She had hair that was like a mix of auburn and the color of a red velvet cupcake. She wore ripped jeans, an enormous black hoodie, and studded combat boots. This didn't strike me as normal girl clothes but I won't deny it, she was hot.

I turned to my locker neighbor Matthew. "Hey Matt, who's that?" I asked.

"Who?"

I pointed in the direction of the girl. "The girl with the red hair?"

"Ohh, that's Patricia Williamson," he answered. "You should stay away from her. Rumor has it she's slept with half the junior guys and all of the senior guys."

I frowned. "Really? She doesn't look like the type of girl to sleep around."

"Well according to everyone else she is. And apparently she forced her ex to sleep with her just because she wanted to get pregnant." Matthew told me with a frown.

_Who would do something so dumb?_ I asked myself.

As if he could read my mind Matthew answered, "I don't know, but she supposedly got her wish." With that he left me to think about this strange girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Patricia **

I entered my last class of the day with a scowl. Most people would have thought this was strange. I mean anyone else would have been excited that in an hour they would get to go home. I am not anyone else, I am Patricia Williamson.

As I came in I realized there were only two vacant seats: one beside my twin sister Piper, the other beside the new boy. I opted for the first choice. I headed in that direction, but I was pushed out of the way. Just as I prepared for a screaming match with the person who shoved me, I stopped dead in my tracks. It was none other than Jamie, the girl who has made my life miserable since year one. She placed herself next to my sister and immediately started running her mouth.

My scowl deepened if that was even possible. I'd had a horrid day, and this wasn't helping the slightest bit. I trudged over to the back of the room to the only available seat, the seat right beside the newbie. I hesitated to sit. _Oh this is just wonderful,_ Ithought to myself_. I get to sit next to the new guy. Who is a GUY! _

He looked up at me and smiled. "Hey, I'm Eddie."

I didn't respond. Instead, I ignored him and turned to the front to where Mr. White had just started class. It's not like I was actually paying attention, I just wanted this guy to stop talking to me. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He kept talking, trying to get my attention. I tuned him out for a while, but then he screwed up. What could he have possibly done wrong you ask. The answer to that question is fairly simple: he touched me. Well to be exact he tapped my shoulder, but either way he touched me, which I did not and still don't appreciate.

My reaction, I'll admit, was a little ridiculous. I will also admit that to this day I am far from proud of it. What did I do? I'll tell you that I honestly screamed my head off.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Miss Williamson is there a problem?" Mr. White asked me.

I wasn't listening to him though. I was too busy screaming at this Eddie character." What the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell would you touch me? Do you not understand the meaning of personal space? Are you fucking insane? How dare you touch me? We aren't friends, I don't even know you, nor do I like you, so what possessed you to touch me?"

Before he could say anything, Piper came over to me. She took my hand and dragged me from the room. We stood in the hall for a few moments saying nothing. Eventually, Piper sighed, "Trixie, you have to calm down. Not everyone wants to hurt you, okay. He doesn't know what happened to you. There was no reason to freak like that."

"I know. I'm sorry, okay. I just couldn't help it. You know that after what happened stuff like that scares me. I don't know him, for all I know he could be some kind of psycho maniac who wants to kill me! Besides, he had no right to touch me," I huffed.

Piper just face palmed and went back into the room. I followed her with a smirk knowing that I had sort of won the discussion. As I reentered the room all eyes were on me. I gave every one my signature death glare, and they all turned their attention back to Mr. White.

"As I was saying, Ms. Williamson, you will be working with Mr. Miller on this assignment," Mr. White said to either me or Piper.

Piper raised her hand, "Uh…which one of us?"

I silently prayed that he would say Piper, but of course nothing ever goes my way. He said that I would be working with whoever this Miller guy was.

"So," said the boy beside me. "I guess we're partners."

_Oh joy! I get to work on this damn assignment with him. This is just wonderful! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Patricia **

I spent the rest of class not paying attention. I was far too busy to pay attention. I had to figure out a way to work on this project thing with this guy. Keyword being GUY. I was terrified of being around guys and I don't think I'll be able to survive more than ten seconds without freaking out. Most people would see this as a problem, but I'm not most people, so if you have problems with it, go find someone who actually cares.

Anyway, I sat there trying to find a solution to what I can do about my partner situation. My first thought was to get Piper to pretend to be me. That plan would be an epic fail judging from the fact that me and Piper are nothing alike…well minus the face part. I could ask for a female partner. I thought to myself. Wait, that's a bad plan too. All the junior girls think I'm a slut because…

RING! RING!

The bell interrupted my thoughts. _Well I'm screwed_. I thought, as I collected my things to leave the class. I was about to exit the classroom when I heard my name.

"Patricia, wait up!" the voice said. I was highly confused as to who was calling me. For one thing, my social status has dropped all the way below the nerds, thanks to my douche bag of an ex-boyfriend. No one talks to me unless they are trying to insult me, so why was someone calling my name? Second, this voice was American. There aren't any Americans at this school besides the new guy so….oh it's him.

I turn around to face him. He stands there smiling down at me as if we were friends or something.

"So partner," he says "I want to star on this project right away so where do you want to meet up. We could go to my house…"

"NO! We are not going to your house!" I say quickly. The fear in my voice seemed pretty obvious and fortunately, he noticed.

"Okay, we could go to your house and work on it there." He said. I shook my head no. I really don't like being alone with a guy without the supervision of others. I can't let him know that so I decide to speak up.

"We work on it at the park." I said. "There will be lots of people and I can bring Piper along with me. It would be the perfect setting in case you try to pull anything." I finished. Oh great job Patricia. That was very discreet. Now he suspects something.

"Um okay. We will work at the park but you don't have to bring your sister." He says. I completely ignore his comment and walk out the room. I quickly go to my locker and collect everything I would need for tonight's homework. Afterward, I go to find Piper and tell her about my plan. She doesn't like it at first, but the puppy dog face always works. Together, we walk out of the school and make our way to the park.

When we reach our destination, I sit down at one of the many picnic tables and wait. I hadn't even been waiting for ten seconds when someone comes next to me. When I say next to me, I mean RIGHT next to me. They were so close to me, that I could almost feal their heartbeat. I turned to my right, to see none other than my partner, Eddie Miller.

"So, let's get started." He whispered in my ear. I immediately tensed up. I'm going to scream in …..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
